


i'll make a cup of ramen for your head

by 4419blues



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Panicked Gay, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, One Shot, Tsundere Lee Minho | Lee Know, as well lmao, but - Freeform, i wrote this because im hungry so yeah ramen, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419blues/pseuds/4419blues
Summary: just the resident tsundere making ramen for his designated movie (and now also ramen) buddy
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 10
Kudos: 205
Collections: works i'm happy of





	i'll make a cup of ramen for your head

**Author's Note:**

> finished this at 6 am idk what i'm doing with my life so please forgive me if there are errors 😭 good luck to me later during class hours awesome !! my struggles aside, here's a (hopefully cute) domestic minsung drabble :] enjoy !! 
> 
> p.s. minho best boy !! call him a meanie or the m34nhoe nickname and we'll have a problem i'm telling u <3 movie, ramen, and tsundere minho info in this fic are 90% true (thank u minsung's latest lives and 1kr)
> 
> p.p.s. if u get the title reference... NICE

Jisung wakes up from his deep and late slumber with puffy eyes— a sure indicator that he had overslept once again (and it's not a good sign since he still has a lot of producing to do). He rubs the corners of his eyes while hesitantly padding his feet on the floor towards the kitchen. It's 2:00 pm and he hasn't had breakfast or lunch yet. In fact, it's way past lunchtime to even consider his first meal of the day "lunch". The night before, Jisung and Minho decided to spend the evening together by watching Epitaph, a 2007 horror movie, before hitting the hay. That sounded nice in Jisung's ears because he needed to wind down after a long day in the studio. Watching horror films with Minho has always been Jisung's favorite since aside from the fact that the deed is exciting in itself (a little teasing during jumpscares won't hurt), he loves focusing on the complexity (or the lack of thrill) of the plots. To complete the experience, Minho even phoned for late night snacks while Jisung opened YouTube on their smart TV.

A familiar aromatic smell fills Jisung's nose which makes his stomach protest loudly and violently. Seconds after, as he nears the doorway to the kitchen, he hears a slurping sound. Seated on one of the stools is none other than Minho, hunched over the table while eating his ramen heartily. Jisung calls out for his attention.

"Sup, hyung…" Jisung greets while pulling out a chair for himself. Minho acknowledges his presence with a hum. Before taking in another chopstick of noodles, Minho asks the younger. "You just woke up?"

"No shit, Sherlock." Jisung replies with a giggle before leaning his head on Minho's arm nearest to him. He yawns loudly while looking at the food.

Minho pats the side of Jisung's head after putting down his chopsticks. "Then go eat, loser. Hyunjin had just gotten home from the grocery store. The ramen shelf has been restocked."

Jisung huffs while burying his face better on Minho's clothed arms (still the same sweater from last night). "I can't. I need to do stuff now. I only have until 5:00 pm to finish a couple of songs."

"With an empty stomach?" Minho questions, eyeing the crown of Jisung's head with concern (although the younger can't see it). Jisung nods slowly. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be doomed if I spend more time leaning on you actually." Jisung laughs even though he doesn't lift his head up— he's in such a comfortable position to willingly do so. Minho lets him. An idea pops in Jisung's head as he stares out at the space in front of him. "Unless, you make me a ramen."

Minho whines as his shoulders slump instinctively. His reaction earns him a chuckle and a playful hit from Jisung. He empties his bowl in a quick manner (there's not much left in it anyway) before nudging Jisung's head, alerting him that he'll stand up. "Make one on your own…" Minho mumbles while walking towards the sink. Jisung continues with his fits of laughter even after Minho finished washing his utensils. The younger stands up from his seat to stretch his limbs. "Hyung, I'm just gonna wash up."

"Sure." Minho quips, eyes still on the soap bubbles building up in his ceramic bowl.

Jisung finished his morning routine pretty quickly much to his own surprise. He combs his hair in front of the bathroom mirror for the last time before unlocking the door. He whistles as he makes his way towards the kitchen solely for a glass of ice-cold water— his throat feels weirdly parched. Instead, he was greeted by Minho's back facing the stove, head angled to the side and an apron tied around his waist. Jisung smiles— seems like he won't be having only a glass of water for brunch.

As quietly as he can, he skids towards Minho to rest his head on his shoulder. "The fu–" Minho slightly jumps at the sudden feeling, his fight or flight instinct going off. Jisung squeezes the older's arm. "I thought I'm gonna make one on my own?"

"Who says this is for you?" Minho mumbles, his eyes still on the pot in front of him. He pours out the packets of powder into the boiling water. "You assume too much for your own good."

"You didn't open the chili powder packet." Jisung points out as he slightly tiptoes to peer at the pot that is obstructed by Minho's back. Minho was lying. He always make sure he includes the chili powder as his spice tolerance is extreme— not to mention that he's a big fan of spicy foods. He had no reason to not add the said powder in. "But okay. With your appetite being so big, you do make a lot of sense." Jisung jabs as he wraps his arms around Minho's waist. "But just in case you feel like actually leaving some for me, please don't put too much spice, even though you really didn't put any." Minho just rolls his eyes (in an endeared manner but Jisung cannot see). He chooses to keep his mouth shut and gently taps the younger's hands to pry off him. Jisung kisses Minho's shoulder randomly (and in an endeared manner as well but Minho _also_ cannot see) before sitting by the table. In all honesty, Jisung adores Minho's spontaneity and how he proves that he is truly a tsundere. It's not the first time Minho's words contrast his actions. Nonetheless, it still shocked Jisung. Did Minho not hear the joking tone in his voice?

Minho's movements often deviate from what his mouth tells the others. There was this one time when Changbin asked Minho to help him look for a missing item (a jacket? a bracelet? Changbin didn't disclose), but the older "shot down" the offer. ("I don't want to. You go find it.) Hours later, he saw Minho looking underneath the furniture with strands of hair sticking on his forehead. He was looking all over the dorm for 30 minutes (and Changbin forgot to tell him that Hyunjin already found the item).

It's a weird trait yet it was so easy for Jisung to embrace this side of Minho. Even though the dancer loves picking on his members, Jisung being one of the favorite victims, he never fails to express his love for them in his own love language ("acts of service" written on his forehead in big font). When he needs to go to the grocery to get himself some milk, he also thinks about the other members so instead of returning home with just a box, he comes home with 7 more. When he has food and the members ask for some, he teases them first (making them sniff the food and all) but he will eventually feed them. Hyunjin describes him as someone who is observant even though he doesn't verbalize his care to his members often. He will blend with the background perfectly if that means his family gets to have the spotlight. He pretends he doesn't listen to their silly stories but they can clearly see that his eyes beg to differ. He spends money on them without a second thought, especially if for his dongsaengs (he doesn't find it wasteful at all) and bonds with them like they're all of the same ages. He holds in his emotions (and up to some extent his own tears) to tend to the rest of the group and be their pillar of strength. Overall, behind his seemingly icy and intimidating aura, he's a naturally caring man (with pranking tendencies). It's just a shame that some people turn a blind eye on his "dere" part and stereotype him as someone he is inherently not.

The sound of the fire going out snaps Jisung back to reality. A couple of minutes after, a bowl is placed in front of him along with a pair of fresh wooden chopsticks. "Eat up. It's hard to work while hungry, you know? I heard your stomach grumbling earlier." Minho speaks softly as he ruffles Jisung's hair. The younger leans into his touch even though that means he'll have to fix his hair again. "Thanks, hyung. You're the best."

"Hm, I like the sound of that." Minho sits down beside Jisung who's now digging into his late brunch. "Looks like I should make you more ramen in the future."

"Whafever you say, Linoring. Thath a win for mev." Jisung speaks with a mouthful of noodles. He grins at the older with crescent eyes for a second before turning his attention back to his food. "This tastes so good!"

"You're just hungry." Minho scrunches his face but he comes up with a better reply. "Of course, that's chef Lee Know for you." Jisung sighs but he doesn't protest. Minho is all parts right. He wastes no time finishing his meal and treating his stomach the way it should be treated— with an ample amount of food (a tasty one).

"So, are you, Chan-hyung, Changbin gonna eat outside or here?" Minho questions as he toys with a sheet of 2-ply tissue paper on the table. Jisung looks up from his empty bowl, eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not sure yet but I'll let you know. Why? Are you gonna cook for us tonight?"

"You wish." Minho taunts with fake laughter. Jisung giggled and internally screamed in glee— of course that means yes in Minho's language.

"Don't forget to cook potato pancakes too. Even Chan-hyung loves that."

Minho looks up the ceiling with a faux exhausted expression (only the white of his eyes visible) and his mouth slightly ajar for a few seconds. When Jisung hits his knee, Minho shoots him a glare before pulling out a few sheets of tissue. "Your mouth is so dirty. What are you, a baby?" Jisung is _so_ used to Minho poking fun of his actions so he just plays along— he does the same thing anyway. Besides, he likes being called _baby_ (by Seungmin, Hyunjin, Felix, and most importantly, _Minho_ )

"Wipe my mouth, baby."

"Don't you have hands?" Minho deadpans but he obliges. Jisung was just fooling around but he lets the older do it. He leans forward to make the job easier for his favorite tsundere.

"Squeaky clean, fantastic!" Jisung pulls out his phone to use it as a mirror. 

Minho hums while tossing the tissues away. "When are you leaving? It's almost 3:00 pm."

"Why are you so excited to push me out of the house?" Jisung answers with a question and Minho isn't able to hold back a fit of laughter. He loves it when the dancer's laughter fills the dorm and contribute to the cacophony of chaotic sounds (because damn it, Hyunjin needs to tone it down with the whining and Felix needs to control his mouth when playing. Seungmin and Jeongin's combined laughter is tolerable.)

"Because I should've been working out now but you intervened with my schedule." Minho replies as he puts away the bowl in the sink. Jisung trails behind him with light footsteps. "Go ahead now. Don't fuck with the deadline and be a burden to your hyungs." Minho teases with a straight face, a very common thing in the household.

"Yeah, yeah. Alright! I get it." Jisung pouts as he places his head once again on the older's shoulder. He inhales the still-present lavender scent of Minho's sweater for a short while before detaching himself. "I'll see you at 7:00, maybe?" Minho responds with an "okay". "Hopefully we can watch another movie at midnight? A feel-good one this time around please. My throat kinda hurt from screaming and I don't want to receive another notice from our neighbors. That shit was so fucking embarrassing."

"Deal." Minho sighs. "I don't wanna be reprimanded by our managers again, too. Maybe if you just weren't a screamer…"

"Fuck you. You were, too– shut up!" Jisung yells, his arms crossed on his chest, when Minho mocked his scream. "Hyung, you are never seeing heaven."

"Thanks for the info!" Minho replies with a wink while pinching Jisung's cheeks red. The younger wails at the wetness of his hand. Good thing Minho hasn't poured soap onto the sponge yet or else Jisung would have to retouch his powder.

"Hey, Linoring! I got something for you before I go." Jisung suggests all of a sudden. Minho turns his head at him when he heard the nickname.

"Get los– hm." Jisung places a light peck on Minho's lips, effectively catching the former off guard, cutting him off, and making him swallow the remaining words he was meaning to say. Minho's mouth falls agape afterwards while Jisung just shrugs. The older blinks his eyes rapidly, still in a state of shock.

"See you later, baby!" Jisung skips away with huge strides, contented with what he just did. As much as he loves being called baby, he also loves calling people it. After yelling a goodbye to the rest of the members, he did not dare to look back at the stunned figure in the kitchen once more (who then had a hard time fighting back a huge grin when he sat down on the couch with the other members in the living room, his workout session the least of his priorities for now). They sure need to clear things out before their movie marathon later, though.

_(because Minho thinks the tingling sensation from the ~~barely a~~ kiss earlier is addictive and needs an upgraded version)_

**Author's Note:**

> as always, kudos and comments are very appreciated <3
> 
> (might edit this once i have enough sleep already *shades face emoji*)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/interludehan)


End file.
